freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:OmegARKeus
Sobre mi H''ola, soy OmegARKeus (obvio), espero podamos ser amigos (O tal vez no). Siempre tratare con respeto a quienes me respeten a mi o a los demás en general. Y recuerda, si tienes algo que decirme no dudes en ponerlo en mi muro de mensajes (cosa que dudo bastante).'' Vivo en Argentina en la provincia de Buenos Aires. Y no se me ocurre nada más que decir :v Más sobre mi Acá tengo algunos datos sobre mí que de seguro no te importara leer: * Me gusta hacer nuevos amigos y la gente respetuosa * Respeto siempre y cuando lo den a merecer. * Adoro los juegos de estrategia y terror. * Sé donde vivís * Te estoy viendo mientras lees esto. * Mis Pokémones favoritos son Arceus, Rayquaza y Steenee :v * Me especializo en ediciones menores :v * Me gustan las salchichas (no esas salchichas, mal pensado/a .-.) * Mi waifu es Lillie/Lylia (Pokémon) * Mi juego favorito de FNaF es Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * No confíes en IGN ( ͡° ل͟ ͡° ) plantillas Sí, soy amigo de mí mismo ¿y qué? ¡más amigos! >:V Segunda conseguida :V Amigos Acá está mi lista de amigos, ya sean de esta Wiki o de otra: * Jaykel Two * ShadowBryan * AftonWilltrap * Sk0rPionTrap * Reixcalibur * Deadkiller531 * Sneery Wharf * Zack creepy * Dante S. Redgrave * VesxterCry * Hunter Heinkel * Golden Freddy Wikia * ShinGojiraGamerDiep.io987 * Usuario: Withered freddy2004 * PeterJunior * SpiderLucas14 * Adolfox21 * TheFanonJax * GENARO GAMES * Olakheaze1234576 * Derp03 * SadakoTheWizard * Alexandratachibana * デクス カツラギ * Not-he-kitt: Mi hermana :V Favoritos * Sonic Lost World: mi segundo juego favorito de Sonic después de Sonic Unleashed, tanto en Wii U como en 3DS (aunque no lo haya jugado :') ) * Crash Bandicoot 4: La Venganza de Cortex: La saga de Crash Bandicoot formó parte de mi infancia, y este es, en mi opinión, el mejor juego de toda la saga. * El Padrino: El juego: A pesar de tener muchas similitudes con la saga de juegos GTA y mafia, me encanta el hecho de que podamos crear nuestro propio personaje para intervenir en ciertos eventos de la historia e ir escalando varios rangos en la mafia. Lo único que no me gusta es la repetición de tanto personas como de vehículos No diré nada con respecto a los gráficos ya que es un juego para PS2 * Sonic Unleashed: En mi opinión es el mejor juego de Sonic, y una joya menospreciada ;v * GTA: San Andreas: Este juego es un.. Cómo decirlo... Un vició incontrolable :u * Dragon ball Z: Budokai tenaichi 3: sin lugar a dudas, el mejor juego de dragon ball (en mi opinión). A pesar de no tener los gráficos y otros aspectos importantes, no deja de ser el mejor juego de dragon ball * Five Nights at Freddy's: Varias razones :/ * Bendy and the Ink Machine: No sé qué decir :v. Sus gráficos son buenos :v * Max Payne 2 the fall of max payne: Un buen juego a decir verdad, bastante entretenido, aunque aveces me pongo algo tenso :v * Sonic Mega Collection Plus: Tiene la mayoría de los juegos clásicos de sonic, un personaje de mi infancia. Es mejor que comprarlos por separado :v * The Sims: Un juego bastante entretenido, lo recomiendo, aunque se me hace bastante difícil manejar la vida de dos o más personajes a la vez >:v * Sillent Hill: Al ser un juego de terror (muy terrorífico pero muy bueno) entra en mi lista de favoritos :3 * Saga Star Wars: Mi saga favorita * Trilogía "El Padrino": No tardé en volverme fan de esta trilogía (cabe mencionar que lo que hizo que me empezara a interesar en la saga fue el juego pero... :P), el final de la tercera parte (El Padrino 3) casi me hace llorar. A decir verdad, yo realmente esperaba una cuarta entrega, aunque después de leer la sinopsis de esta, dije: "no sigamos alargando el rollo" :v * Saga Harry Potter * Kingsman: Servicio Secreto: La mejor película de espías que e visto en mi vida, dando un perfecto ejemplo de como deberían ser los espías (no al estilo Norteamericano/Estadounidense). Tampoco tardé en volverme fan de la película. Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos